happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ultrablastic123
Welcome Hi, welcome to Happy Tree Friends Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Ultrablastic123 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Pyro Python (Talk) 20:30, January 20, 2010 Blocking I'm blocking you from editing because you said a severe insane vague and extreme bad idea with the phrase "Why you added content without HTF". What! Please stop that. If you lik'd saying the same phrase again. You will be blocked from posting here for in the 20's hours. If you do it one more time. You will be blocked for even 6 months. UNDERSTANDED. OKAY! Dymanda 21:15, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Obviously you've been a bad editor Ultrablastic123 for stating the obvious. Don't worry about it; only Pyro/Gala/Mr Alex can block you.Wikiguy 02:25, January 22, 2010 (UTC) water way to go blurb i actully heard pop say some actual words in this episodeUltrablastic123 21:44, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Nutty and Swelter Skelter Blog Hey, guys, If anyone's interested in my blog about Nutty's death in Swelter Skelter, and a few ideas that come with it, then click this link. Thank you, View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 12:39, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Your Blog In your blog "Favourite charcter" you said that you want that boxes like me, do you want the babel boxes (the languge ones)? If you wnna get it please send me a message with your language skills. Ex: (User en-2) Give me the name of your languge and your skill 0 - Knows a few words of the languge, but hardly speak it. 1 - Knows how to say words and anwser basic and easy questions of the language. 2 - Can understand more of the languge, but can't speak it perfelctly. 3 - Can understand and speak the languge percfectly. N - Is the native languge of the speaker. I will make one for you, you can see more details here: http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Template:User_language Contact me! Yoyi22 21:17, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: how do you get one of those? See the instructions on my talk page, Pyro Python explained it to me. Also I made a language template for you. Contact me for more helpYoyi22 04:18, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: Idea I won't lie, i'm not actually sure. I mean, i know fanon is "fan canon" and fan fiction is fan-made stories, but, past that, i'm not sure. But i want to say a few things anyway, assuming this can work: #If this is a wiki more about stories, then i can imagine it working, assuming it doesn't clas with the fanon wiki (all i've seen so far is fan-made characters, locations, and concepts from there). #Your first point: It's definitely sound, but i must ask, did you mean create a story called, say, Assassin's Greed (clearly parodying Assassin's Creed and starring Lifty and Shifty). So the article would be named "Assassin's Greed" for an overview, then the chapters would be called "Assassin's Greed/Chapter 1", something along those lines. #I'm a bit confused by what you mean by ratings, did you mean the rating system at the bottom of articles? Or did you mean give the story a genre (like comedy-gore, or action-gore (Ka-Pow!)). #With your last point, you mentioned vandalism, the only thing i can ever recommend is make sure a trusted user is always on-hand to check edits, because, if this is to go through, someone needs to watch out for the articles, which is what i do here. You can also, i'm not sure how to do it automatically, if you can, give all articles at least semi-protection so only logged-in users of at least 4 days can edit, to prevent vandalism (after all it's a fan wiki, not an info site, you know, if you really like making fan ideas, you'd be willing to sign up). Okay, sorry about wittering on, because this looks possible, i think you need to check whether or not this, ultimately, clashes with the fanon wiki Pyro Python(U|T| ) 09:24, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: well pyro... Okay, it sounds pretty solid, but i still have a question: what will be the ultimate difference between the fan fiction wiki and the fanon wiki? Going out on a limb, i'm assuming the fanon wiki is mainly about characters and locations, making stuff about them, like fan art, etc., but a fan fiction wiki would be about whole stories instead (real characters/fan characters, i wouldn't know), am i right in thinking that? Pyro Python(U|T| ) 21:15, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Have A Go If you think you can get one started, then give it a go, i've had a handful of death ideas, at least. :) Pyro Python(U|T| ) 09:12, February 13, 2010 (UTC) CrazyFlippy I'm trying to sort this user out, i know what he's been writing on blog posts, i'm just asking you to try not to provoke him, it'll make everything a lot easier, Thank you, Pyro Python(U|T| ) 21:45, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Links You said you didn't know how to link, i'll give you a rundown: *Lumpy links to Lumpy within the wiki. *HTF shows HTF, but links to Happy Tree Friends. *Book links to, in this case, a book article on Wikipedia (appears as Book), it's used for external links, just make sure you put the http://, and a space if you want the text to appear different. *w:c:happytreefanon is an interwiki link (w:c:happytreefanon), it'll link to the My Home on that wiki, if you put w:c:happytreefanon:Cuddles, it'll link to Cuddles on there, plus, the pole (|) symbol can be used to make the text appear differently here, too. Hope that helps, Pyro Python(U|T| ) 17:58, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Watching the Chikorita Survival 2 by Lorenzo the Comic Ultrablastic123, i was watching Chikorita's Survival in M.U.G.E.N by Lorenzo the Comic the video on youtube when you told me what was the better than the HTF tonight inficters as i got an message of Wikia. Go see the video at youtube by writing 'Chikorita Survival' the user is: LorenzoTheComic' Dymanda 21:58, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey Ultrablastic123! I got an fire alarm in my home! Dymanda 20:38, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Yoyi22 Ultrablastic123! Yoyi22 writed me an =9999999999999 extremely very very bad comment, it says: Stop saying stopping undo revisions and i need to shut up and this also means that's so badder to users and it's all his fault, this means he's an very evil wikia user. Then make him stop commenting on my talk page or a day an admin called 'NothinglesserUserBlockerBot' wanna block him all year. Why don't talk him and tell him to stop commenting on my talk page up (only you can comment on my talk page or somebody whatever) (except Yoyi22). Thank you! Dymanda 11:43, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations! Congratulations, dude, you reached the 200 edits!Yoyi22 04:48, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Irrelevant Lunch Articles Good Morning Ultrablastic123! See, an IP made irrelevant lunch articles that are associed to episodes of HTF. I want new articles only for HTF canon and the lunch pages are not HTF canon i don't want no HTF canon articles by IPs anymore like OCs, 2011 episodes or movies, lunchs. I don't want anymore of that if they do an neder no HTF canon article. I will start to panic! If they do that one more time i will leave HTF wiki! So tell all admins to delete this team of no HTF canon articles (except to Pyro because his PC is broken) But be careful with your comment telling you don't want to spam. PLEASE NOTE: When i tried to delete these articles in fact that are no HTF canon by adding a deleting Template i ate my breakfast this part. Thank you. Dymanda 12:54, April 3, 2010 (UTC)